Water War
by Jade Cyclone
Summary: The Blade Breakers are staying in a cabin for a bit of down time thanks to Mister Dickenson. What will happen when the guys get bored and start a water balloon fight? KaiRei One-shot.


A/N: Just a random one-shot that popped into my head a few moments...okay, days, ago. Credit goes to lessa4 for being my muse, so read on, and let me know what you've gotta say.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own BeyBlade.  
  
...  
  
The cabin was still for the most part, Tyson and Max having slept in. He shook his head, thinking that by now it should be a universal law. It didn't annoy him as much anymore.   
  
With a sigh he sat heavily on the porch, twirling his blade in the palms of his hands. Not for the first time he was completely and utterly bored. Mr. Dickenson had sent them here to relax...take a vacation. The phoenix sighed. Relax? When you relax there's nothing to do. They needed to train, not give Tyson more excuses to slack off. Suddenly he looked up, loud cries erupting from the backyard.  
  
"What the...hell?" Standing, Kai pocketed Dranzer, making his way around the building. Leaning against the wall he couldn't help but smirk at the scene unfolding before him.   
  
"You are dead Kon! You hear me? DEAD!" Max giggled, throwing a water balloon at the neko. He was soaking, water dripping off his T-shirt and his hair. Jumping out of the way the kitten grabbed a water gun off the picnic table, running to fill it up.   
  
"Only if you can keep up Max!" The blonde ran too, grabbing another water balloon on his way around their cabin.  
  
"TYSON!" he hollered a warning. "HE'S ON YOUR SIDE!"   
  
Kai blinked, a sly smile spreading on his lips when he heard Rei yell, water balloons bursting in the background. Slipping easily around the corner he picked up one of the turtles water balloons and slipped off his shoes and socks.   
  
He just couldn't miss THIS opportunity.  
  
...  
  
Rei laughed as Max tried to catch him. They were both soaking, Tyson having pelted Rei with his water balloons and Max dripping because of the tiger's water gun. Tyson had yet to be hit, filling up water balloons for his partner.   
  
"Come on Max I know you can do better than that!" Rei called over his shoulder. The blonde laughed again, stopping to grab more ammo.   
  
"I told you I'd get you!" he yelled back chucking the multicolored balloons at the retreating figure. They splashed just out of reach, the tiger turning to stick his tongue out at his flustered friend. But when he turned...  
  
He came face to face with Tyson's water gun.  
  
"Shit..." he giggled despite himself, trying to pretend to be serious. The dragon was putting on quite a show. His face was completely devoid of emotion, his voice deadpan.  
  
"End of the line kitty cat..." The tiger bristled.   
  
"Why you---" Suddenly he was cut off as his friend jerked forward with a cry, an orange water balloon bursting against the back of his head.  
  
"Maxie!" Tyson cried. "Say it ain't so!" he wailed dramatically, thinking his partner had turned on him. A cool voice sliced through the air.  
  
"It ain't so."   
  
They all blanched, turning to see Kai leaning against the wall, a water gun gripped lazily in one hand. Looking up with a smirk he pointed the weapon at the world champion who could only stare, wide-eyed.   
  
"What?" he shrugged, taking aim. "Two on one is hardly fair." Rei laughed, bouncing out of the way as Kai pulled the trigger, soaking the dragon. In a flash the boy had come to his senses.   
  
"RUN FOR THE HILLS MAX!" he yelled to his hiding friend. "IT'S AN AMBUSH!"   
  
Kai stepped forward, lowering his water gun to refill it as Tyson ran, screaming to the blonde. Rei was still laughing, falling on his butt as he did so.   
  
"That was," he laughed again, doubling over. The phoenix grinned faintly offering Rei his hand.   
  
"I'll help you on one condition." The tiger looked up, quelling his laughter for a second. He nodded, taking hold of the pale wrist and pulled himself up, waiting for his captain to continue. Kai regarded him seriously before finishing.   
  
"I get Tyson."   
  
...  
  
"Holy ," son laughed hysterically, squeezing out his hair. Max shook his out as well, spraying water everywhere. Every single one of them had been soaked.   
  
Except Kai.  
  
The team captain stood against the wall smugly, crossing his arms over his chest. The tiger sat in the grass a little way off, grinning like a maniac. All of them had just experienced the best afternoon of their lives.  
  
"Alright Kai," the dragon sighed, raising his hands in defeat. "You win."   
  
"This time." Max added, flashing a thumbs up before following his partner into the cabin. The phoenix nodded absently, happy to have merely shown Tyson up yet again.   
  
Rei was still grinning where he sat. He liked this side of Kai...a lot. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him.   
  
The phoenix was dry.  
  
Not even a splash of water on him.  
  
The neko's grin quickly turned to a mischievous smirk.   
  
Standing quickly, he snuck easily to the box of water balloons. His eyes glinted. One left.   
  
Picking up the green balloon he waited until Kai pushed off the wall, his back exposed to the crouching tiger. Biting his lip Rei debated his options.   
  
And threw the balloon as hard as he possibly could at his captain.   
  
It broke with a splash against the phoenix's back, soaking through his shirt and his hair. He arched his back in surprise, turning crimson orbs on the kitten behind him.   
  
"Rei...?" he stopped, growling as the boy began running away.   
  
Max and Tyson shut the blinds on the windows when their captain charged after the Drigger blader. This was not going to be pretty.  
  
...  
  
The tiger struggled in Kai's grip, trying though in vain (he was laughing too hard), to escape his strong hold. But every time he made progress, his captain would pull him back harder.   
  
"Kai put me down!" he yelled finally. The phoenix merely looked down at the boy in his arms and smirked, an evil, wicked smirk. Suddenly, Rei was very afraid. For a moment he stopped his efforts to escape, glancing nervously up at the older teen.  
  
"It was only a little fun," he pouted cutely. Kai just shrugged.  
  
"You got me wet, so, it's only fair that I get you back. And there aren't any water balloons left." With a curious look at his friend the neko turned, searching for their destination and gulped. They were on the docks...  
  
The phoenix looked down when he felt Rei gripping the sleeve of his shirt, his eyes glued to the lake ahead of them. Stopping at the edge of the wooden planks, his eyes lit up in realization.   
  
"You're afraid of a lot of water, aren't you?" His Chinese friend looked up at him with wide, amber eyes.   
  
"Don't drop me," he answered firmly.   
  
"Is that an order?" he grinned taking a step forward. The tiger's grip on his shirt became tighter and his glare intensified.  
  
"Put me down."   
  
"You're afraid."  
  
"Kai! Put me down!" His captain simply grinned, taking one more step closer so that they were teetering on the edge of the docks.   
  
The phoenix blinked as Rei whimpered, wrapping his arms around his neck. Burying his face in the pale shoulder he pulled the older teen closer. "Please?" he begged, his breath hot on the older teens neck. For a moment Kai faltered, suddenly getting a mischievous idea.  
  
"You have to make it worth my while," he answered seriously. Rei looked up, genuinely confused.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What do you think I mean?"   
  
For a long time they simply stood on the dock, Rei lifted in Kai's arms, his own loosely wrapped around the other's neck. Their faces were inches apart, their gazes clashing, ruby on gold. And then, without warning, the tiger crushed his mouth against the phoenixes.  
  
Surprised, the older teen stumbled backwards, falling on his butt, Rei in his lap, giggling. He could feel his cheeks heating up, but slowly a smile began to spread across his lips.   
  
"I didn't think you'd actually do it..." he breathed, but the neko turned, straddling his waist suggestively.   
  
"You have no idea," he whispered as he leaned in again. "How long I've been waiting to do that."   
  
Their lips met in a sweet kiss, both relishing in the amazing flavor of the other. Kai found himself leaning back, taking Rei with him, so that they were lying down together. The tiger growled, keeping his seat on his captain's waist. Pulling away, he studied the panting phoenix beneath him.   
  
"Kai?"  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"You wouldn't really have dropped me in, would you?"   
  
...  
  
A/N: Well, I liked it anyway. Drop me a line and let me know what you thought!  
  
Angelgirl 


End file.
